


Heros Don't Take Sick Days

by wickedwiccan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddles, Cute, Fatherly Love, Gen, Holiday, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: Damian Wayne has caught a cold. How will his family strive to treat it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shebadango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shebadango/gifts).



> I recieved inspiration for this little blerb from a gif (discription in the end notes) and my bestie wanted me to write somthing about it. so here it is.

“Ah-ah-choo!” 

It was small and quite adorable, that little sneeze. Damian was glad Drake or Todd weren’t around to hear it or else he'd be called ‘mousey’ or ‘pipsqueak’ the rest of the mission -maybe even the whole day. Still, he wasn't alone. Nightwing looked down from his perch on the roof, a wild smirk spread across his face.

“Bless you.”

Damian glared at him, “Shut up.” He could see just what the man was thinking, and the little bird didn't want to hear any of it.

Tonight had been quiet. No many crimes apart from a purse snatching -nothing big. It was the middle of December, so the city was freezing, but neither Robin nor Nightwing sported a shiver.

“Ah-choo!” Damian sneezed once again.

Dick exhaled, breath a gray mass of fog, “I think we should call it a night.”

“Why?” The younger hero sniffed. “It's not that late.”

“It's a slow night, and I don't want you to get sick.”

If Damian wasn’t wearing a mask, Dick would see him roll his eyes, “I’m fine. Besides, heros don't take sick days.”

“Mmhmm.” Dick seemed unconvinced. He crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised at his young colleague and brother.

“I'm not sick.” Damian mumbled. “Let's just get on with patrol.”

“You could get sick. This cold air won't do you any good. Plus, if we get into another fight, it'll only get worse.”

“You worry too much.” It was then that the pair heard a shout from down below. “There, you see?”

Dick looked down to see the commotion. It was in the alley below. Someone was being jumped by a huge cluster of guys.

“Let's go!” 

Before Dick could say or do anything, Robin had leapt over the ledge, landing feet first on a thug. Nightwing shook his head affectionately as he joined the little hero.

\---

“Ah-Choo!” Damian was back in his room after a long night of crime fighting. 

It turned out that that gang of guys he and Nightwing had fought were planning something big. The man they were hustling was a guard they blackmailed into helping them with the heist they were going to pull - robbing Gotham National Bank. So, after the battle -if you'd call it that- they interrogated one of the still conscious men. Next stop was the hideout where they shut the entire operation down, boss and all. The police were called and the pair decided unanimously that they were done for the night.  
It was when they got to the bat cave, undressed from their heroing gear, greeted Alfred, confirmed that Bruce hadn't returned from his business trip, and went to their separate rooms that Damian realized something very annoying: Dick was right. He was freaking sick.

Damian’s throat was sore and scratchy. His nose was red and runny. His head hurt like hell and he couldn't help but feel extremely hot. But he didn't say a word.

Climbing into bed, Damian said to himself, “Heros don't take sick days.” then drifted off to sleep…

...is what I'd like to say, but in actuality he couldn't seem to nod off. His head was roaring to loud for him to even close his eyes, and the hot flashes didn't help much either. The entire night it was blankets on blankets off, toss and turn. It was unbearable.

\---

It was like that for three days: no sleep, quick exhaustion, high temperature, and coughing, so much coughing.

“You okay little D?” Dick asked as he watch his little brother suit up for another night of patrol.

“I'm fine *cough*.”

Dick shot him a look of disbelief, “I told you you'd get sick.”

“not sick.” He growled tieing off his boots.

Damian stood, now fully clad in his Robin uniform. There was a swivel and a sway before Dick caught him mid fall.

“Not sick huh?” The little bird was out cold.

It was then that Bruce appeared, not yet clothed as the dark knight. “What's wrong?” 

The sight of Damian voluntarily leaning on Dick was quite uncommon, despite how close the pair were. Dick clinging to a squirming little brother on the other hand…

“Robin won't be patrolling tonight or the next few.” He lifted Damian into his arms. “He's sick.”

Bruce stepped over and examined the boy, “I see.”

“I'll be hanging back too.”

Bruce nodded.

“Should I call Red Robin for you?” the eldest son asked as he began his trek upstairs. “Coming a day early won't be an issue I hope.”

“Yeah.”

\---

It was the morning after, and Damian was forced to stay home all day. It took a time or two, but Dick eventually subdued the little Robin, wrapping him in a heap of blankets and depositing him on the couch nearest the fireplace. 

Damian Wayne sat red faced, head the only visible body part under the mass of warmth. He was then left there on his own. Dick and the others were busy decorating for the holidays. He had somehow convinced Tim and Jason to stay for the break -blackmail most likely- and even talked Bruce into helping out once finished with whatever he was working on in that office of his.

Damian watched as the his three brothers moved about the living room. Jason was mumbling the entire time about how he'd somehow get back at the eldest. Tim was neither complaining nor ecstatic about what he was asked to do, and Dick was humming merrily as he watered the tree.

“Do you need anything Little D?”

“Go away.” He still wasn't too happy about both being carried to bed last night and Drake filling in as Robin for the night.

“Alright.”

They continued decorating, passing the youngest once in awhile. Damian wanted to leave -he was completely bored- but the blankets were so warm, and he just didn't have any strength to. Still, there was nothing for him to do. He was in a room full of people but felt so alone. Of course, that was his own doing since he told Dick to leave him alone, and the other two wouldn't bother with him unless forced to. 

“Fight me.” and he meant it to.

Tim walked by, glancing at the sick child but ultimately doing nothing. He put the red and yellow ornament he held on the tree before turning to Dick.

“He wants to fight me apparently.” Tim motioned to the boy.

“Don't mind him,” Dick kept his eyes on what he was doing knowing exactly who he was referring to, “he’s just lonely. He won't flat out say when he wants attention.”

“Aren't you going to go to him?’

He sighed, standing up, “Dami needs to learn to say what he wants once in awhile.”

“Fight me!” 

Jason stopped. He turned to Damian, a peculiar look on his face. The feisty Robin was just a head stained pink with sickness protruding from a mountain of blanket. His expression was cross as if he actually could back up his challenge and win. Jason though a moment, and if he chalked this one moment up as cute, no one but him would know. He then moved on by as if the kid hadn't said a word.

This went on for about an hour and a half. Bruce had joined them shortly after Jason was called out by the youngest of his boys. He merely walked past his youngest, knowing well how sick he was and not caring in the slightest if he wanted to fight about it. Eventually though, Damian realized that he was getting nowhere; not even Dick payed him any mind. Exhausted from absolutely nothing but a cold, Damian finally fell asleep.

“I was wondering when he'd shut up.” Jason griped. “And just when we finished too.”

Tim crossed his arms. “At least he’s asleep.” 

Everyone then went their separate ways. Bruce went back to his work, Tim was headed straight for the Batcave to do some work of his own, and Jason was off somewhere in the manner doing who knows what. Dick, though, sat next to his sleeping brother, gathering up the boy and blankets in his arms. It wasn't long until he himself was carried off into a deep slumber.

\---

Not much time passed before Tim was up out of the cave. He was on his way to the kitchen in search for coffee -he was planning on pulling an all nighter on his latest project- when he caught sight of the big and little D cuddling peacefully on the couch. 

He hesitated. Man did they look warm.

“Maybe for a minute…” he decided, sitting on the other side of Dick.

The new warmth caused the former Robin to react and pull him in closer. Tim looked up at him, now caught under his arm. The man was still asleep.

“Well,” Tim sighed, relaxing into Dick’s hold, “guess there’s no point in leaving now.”

It was then he realized how tired he was. Patrol last night was busy and decorating today was more work than he anticipated. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt. He would need the energy to stay up all night, that is, if he even waned to now.

\---

Jason was about to leave. He had work to do and had stayed longer than he first anticipated. Dick had called him over to help with the Wayne manor decor -which he could care less about- but if the momma bird thought he could make him stay for the entire holiday, he was surely mistaken.

After taking a hot shower, Jason packed his bags and started heading to the main entrance. But, as luck would have it, he ran past an irresistible sight even to him. All three of his brothers were out cold. Tim lay draped across Dick’s lap -sitting but upper body resting on his leg. Daiman, on the other hand, was still wrapped up in blankets, leaning on Dicks chest. This was a rare sight indeed, all his brothers so vulnerable. It was too tempting. 

Now, Jason could easily prank the three. He could pull something classic like shaving cream in the hand, or something more creative… 

His mind hadn't even been made up before he was moving towards the trio. Before he knew it, Jason was sitting with them. Tim immediately shifted to mimic Damian but leaning on Jason instead. Not too long after, Dick’s head fell onto the still conscious brother’s shoulder. 

He was surprised by both movements, but in the end didn't know exactly what he had expected in the first place. So he sat there, eventually repositioning his arm around Dick’s shoulder so he would have a better pillow. He could pet Damian’s hair this way. It was more soft than it looked. He thought the do would be just as it was styled -just like the little demons personality- spiky, prickly, and rough.

This former Robin didn't fall asleep. He watched over his brothers, and though he was the second oldest, he felt more like a big brother than ever before. And you know, it wasn't half bad.

“You’re still here, Jason.” It was more of a statement than a question, but if anyone knew Bruce, they would know he was somewhat surprised.

“I got caught up in something.” Jason whispered gazing down at the sleeping heros.

“Mind if I join?”

He quirked an eyebrow at his former mentor, “Really?”

“I’ve finished my work. You all look pretty warm.”

Jason nodded, “We are. Come on then.”

Bruce sat beside Dick and Damian. After a bit, they each swayed to his side. Tim followed after, and even Jason was eventually under the sandman’s spell. The big bat watched over his little birds for a long while before nodding off himself.

 

Just about the point when his eyes were about to shut for good, Bruce heard a click. A small flash caused the hero’s eyes to shoot open as he turned into the direction it came from.

There was a pleased chuckle as Bruce watched his butler smiled down at the screen of a digital camera.

“Alfred?”

The man looked up,with a smug expression, “It's nothing sir, go back to sleep.”

He grunted, but eventually settled down. Nothing could disturb him in this moment. This rare moment he could enjoy with all his sons. Not even Alfred’s teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> the Gif was of Damian on the couch in the blankets like i stated in the story. he was yelling "fight me" to everyone who passed. i'm not sure who created the gif, and i can't find it without my friend sending it to me. so im sorry about that.
> 
> hope you enjoyed~


End file.
